Did you Ever Love Somebody?
by UsakoKou
Summary: This is just a songfic...though I don't normally write them this song just make me think of this situation.


I was listening to a sdtk to a kewl movie when I heard this song and was instantly though of the relationship that Spike wants with Buffy, don't me wrong I am a B&A shipper but this song just seemed like it would fit. It takes place at no specific time during the show just it's pretty much a constant thing of Spikes thoughts. 

Standard disclaimers apply.

** *******  
Did You Ever Love Somebody?  
By Renata Goodwin  
*********

Have you ever wondered why we like whom we like and why we harm whom we harm? Well not me, not anymore, not since doll face of a Slayer came into my life. That bloody vixen has entered my life and engraved herself so deep into my heart it's not bloody funny. 

I thought I learned my lessons when it came to dating one of Angel's ex's cause it seems like that bloody ofe always comes back for more. Look what he did to Drucilla, because of that wanker coming back to our 'happy family' I lost Dru to him. When I tried saving her what does she say? I'm weak. So maybe I am, but if you had that blond always tearing you at your seams you would be too. Now it seems like it is all happening all over again. Who was that bloody idiot who claimed that history would always repeat itself? Cause if ever I get this chip out of my head I will find a way to kill them. If they are already dead I will conjure them up and then kill them again. 

** ***** **

What am I doing here? I sit at this damn club, knowing she will be here, she will come and I just have to see her face. That accursed face, that face that makes me almost want to cry. You did hear me say almost right? Cause if you didn't then we got some problems. 

Every time I come here I say it is my last. Lurking in the corners watching her as she converses with all her friends. You know who I feel like? Angel, you know how many times even when he was Angelus I caught him watching her? More then one I will tell you that much. If you ask me Angelus was secretly lusting for the bitch all alone. But don't ask me...I'm just a bleach blond vampire remember. My feelings never really mean anything to important. 

Of course now the bronze is gonna play couple music. If only I had the courage to just ask her. If only... oh bloody hell, we're friends right. Good lets go. Why am I talking to myself like this. Bloody hell, I told you she was getting to my head. 

"Hey Cutie." Here goes nothing. Oh those green eyes are just to much to handle. GRRR this always happens I always draw a blank. What am I gonna say? 

"Spike. What are you doing tonight?" 

"Just some random deamon hunting. I figured I'd find you here." 

_ Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the Earth moved.  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to?  
_

"That's nice Spike." No I won't letter her go back to her friends she is gonna dance with me. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

"What? Why would you want to dance with me?" 

_ Did you ever love somebody?  
Nothing else your heart could do.  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Who never knew?_

"Because pet we're friends and I thought we could dance." 

"Friends huh?" Yes I got her. 

"I don't know..." 

"Come on Buffy what could it hurt to dance with him. He's harmless." YES way to go Red! 

"You're right Willow. Sure Spike I'll dance but now funny business." 

"Wouldn't dream of it luv." 

_ Did you ever lay your head down,  
on the shoulder of a good friend.  
And then have them look away somehow?  
And have the way you felt for them._

Have you ever had the feeling where you could die happy? Don't get me wrong you won't catch me running out into the bloody sun or rushing to the end of a stake. I'm happy the person that I am. With the bloody slayer in my arms. If you would have told me 100 years ago that I would one day I'd be in love with the slayer I wouldn't hesitate to shove a railroad spike into your body. Now I would be to afraid to agree with you. I mean it is different with Angel. Angel is...well Angel is a bloody wanker who does everything his own way. 

_ Have you ever prayed they day would come?  
You hear them say they feel it to.  
Did you ever love someone who never knew?  
I did, you did._

I cradle Buffy as if she is as fragile as they come. Though I'm sure I can point out a few bloody theories and probably a few scars that can prove otherwise. I curse knowing our closeness with soon end. Glancing down I can't help but smile when I see her resting her head against my chest. Oh what a feeling. The big bad has become a sniveling idiot. Pining over a woman I will probably never have. 

_ Well you know I understand.  
I could, I would  
More then anybody can._

Swaying I enfold her tighter into my embrace softly kissing the top of her head with the hopes she won't notice my actions. 

"Spike what are you doing?" Bloody hell! 

"What are you talking about Pet, I didn't do anything." 

"I could have sworn you were kissing my head." Buffy leaving my embrace my mind screams for her to come back. 

"Why would I bloody kiss you?" 

"I don't know you tell me." 

"Get real Slayer!" That's it this is really pissing me off. 

_ Did you ever love somebody?  
So much that the Earth moved.  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Even though it hurt to.  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Nothing else your heart could do.  
Did you ever love somebody?  
Who never new.  
Did you ever love somebody?_

"Thanks for the dance Spike!" As quickly as she was in my sight she was back with her friends, probably telling them what a bloody wanker I was being no doubt. What's the point of hanging around here anymore...forget this bloody shit. 

_ Like I love you..._

** *******

Okay I know there isn't much to this and it isn't one of my best but oh well it's good enough. ^_^. Write me at Aya_Chan_Fujimiya@hotmail.com or TheFlame43@hotmail.com


End file.
